Friendships and Romance
by xoxoLovely
Summary: Sirius is experienced in ways that James isn't. More chapters to come. Future threesomes and smut ;)


**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_**

 _Over the holiday vacation of James Potter and Sirius Black's 5_ _th_ _year, the pair decided to stay at Hogwarts. James, because his parents were celebrate their wedding anniversary on a romantic trip to Germany and Sirius, because he would much rather be with James than his prejudiced pure-blood family. To James's pleasant surprise, Lily Evans was also spending the holidays at Hogwarts. During the quiet times, James gazed into space, daydreaming about how he would one day win her over. But every time he would almost gain success in his fantasy, Sirius would pounce on him, in real life. Sirius seemed to know when James thoughts went astray and also seemed to enjoy when James crashed back into reality, while literally crashing to the floor with Sirius on top of him._

"Get off Sirius!" James complained on Christmas Eve as Sirius wrestled him to the hearth rug by the fire place in the Gryffindor common room. James could feel the warmth from the fire at his fingertips, pinned above his head by Sirius's long arms.

"You looked bored, I thought we could entertain each other." Sirius said with a cocky grin. James's lithe form was no match for Sirius's tall, muscular form.

"What are you talking about?" James asked, now smiling at his goofy friend, who loosened his grip.

"I'm talking about practicing on each other again." Sirius whispered.

 _Shortly after the start of term, James finally admitted his crush on Lily to his friends; Sirius, Remus, and Peter. While Remus gave James sound advice to treat Lily like a normal person and stop teasing her all the time, Sirius advised James to practice his 'love making' skills so that he could knock Lily's socks off when she finally went out with him. At first, James laughed the idea off with Remus and Peter, but Sirius's slyly whispered innuendos eventually got to him._

 _James wanted to practice, but he didn't want rumors of him sleeping around to reach Lily. One night, shortly before holiday break when James and Sirius were alone, James told him how he was feeling. Sirius, the shameless flirt and womanizer, told James that he knew how to help him practice. James's hopeless eyes lit up as he asked Sirius what he should do._

 _That's when Sirius leaned in and kissed his best friend on the lips. Once James got over his doubts and confusions about the situation, he agreed to practice heavy making out with clothes on._

"Okay." James whispered back to Sirius. The boy on top slid his hands sensually down James's arms, making him shiver. Sirius leaned in and captured James's lips, kissing him slowly while lightly stroking his hair.

"My turn." James said, flipping Sirius onto the rug and climbing on top of him to repeat his actions.

Little did the pair know that the very girl James pined for had just walked out of her room to get a book from the common room. However, she stopped at the top of the stairs when she saw Sirius on top of James. She could feel that something was off with the two best friends. Their usual air of mischief was missing. Her green eyes watched them carefully, then widened in shock as James pushed Sirius off, climbed on top of him, and kissed him. And Sirius kissed James back.

Lily quietly took a step back, away from the staircase and into a shadow, thoughts racing through her mind. Were they gay? She thought James had a crush on her, because of the way he always singled her out. There's no way Sirius was gay, she had seen him kiss girls since their 3rd year and knew for a fact that he'd had sex with at least two girls in Gryffindor.

As James's hands wandered down, tracing Sirius's thighs, Lily covered her mouth to keep from gasping. She heard a light moan from Sirius, as James left his lips to kiss down Sirius's neck and collar bone. Despite her confusion, she could not deny that the sight below her was appealing. Having never seen such a thing before, she wouldn't have known that two boys kissing would be attractive.

Lily carefully left the scene for her room, completely forgetting about the book she had wanted to read, and lad in her bed, wondering what all of this meant and why she liked it so much

 _ **Pleeeaaase rate and review :)**_


End file.
